Story of Evil
by BeingNormalSucks
Summary: Reupload of an old fanfic I wrote back in 2011, based on a series of vocaloid songs by Mothy.
1. Son of Evil

"…the new furniture I ordered for the castle is very luxurious and comfortable, moreover they are beautiful. Also, the vet said I can ride Josephine again today. My servant has been taking very good care of her fawn." Alfred wrote down before putting his journal under his pillow.

He giggled a bit before yelling "RONALD!"

It only took him a minute to reach Alfred's bedroom and storm in. "What's wrong, Alfred?" he asked while panicking, thinking Alfred would be assaulted by a burglar or trapped in fire or something like that. Alfred on the other hand was just sitting in his bed and smiling at him. "Not funny." The green eyed boy told his twin. "To me it is~" Alfred simply replied. He was holding back laughter, judging from the amount of straw in his hair and the time it had taken him to get to Alfred's room he had fallen asleep at the stables, taking care of the newborn fawn.

"Could you saddle up Josephine? I'd like to go to town today. Wait, on second thought, saddle up your own horse as well, then we'll go together." Alfred ordered. "Of course, my Prince." Ronald replied as always, much to Alfred's frustration. "Why won't you call me hero?" "Have you ever saved anyone, majesty?" "I believe not…" "There's my answer." After that Ronald left the room to saddle up the horses while Alfred changed into his clothes.

By the time they had bought everything on their list it was around lunch time. As Alfred was already drooling over a sandwich Ronald realised they were some money short. "Really? I'm starving, man… Maybe he can give us some money?" Alfred said as he pointed at a poor looking peasant. Ronald looked at Alfred questioningly but went anyway. He was talking to the peasant for at least five minutes until he came back with a halfway full money pouch.

Only a few days after that they visited the neighbouring country. They really stuck out there with their bright blonde hair between all the brunettes the country had, so Alfred was quite surprised to meet another man with blonde hair. He had green eyes, thick eyebrows, appeared to be a few years older than Alfred and he was completely clad in blue. Alfred poked his belly as it started to feel strange, it took him a few minutes to figure out he fell in love at first sight. He asked around about this "blue eyebrow man" and found out his name was Arthur Kirkland and that he was the prince of an overseas country.

During dinner Alfred was deeply shocked, he saw Arthur dining with a green clad, brown haired boy with glasses. Alfred felt heartbroken but kept it to himself until they got back home.

That evening Alfred called Ronald to his room and gave him the order to "go to the neighbouring country and kill every boy with brown hair." Ronald simply bowed to him and ran off to the stables to get his horse.

The people of the country had enough. They started to protest. That wasn't such a big deal until Arthur had paid Grell and Yao of the red army to help the Citizens of the country to set up a revolution.

One night, Arthur, Grell and Yao broke into the castle. Ronald, who was clearly on his way out, ran into them, got up, bowed and fled without saying a word.

It took them a while to find their way through the castle, but eventually they found Alfred's room. They kicked in the door, and there he was. He closed his book and got up from his desk. "What guts to just come in here without knocking!". The trio captured him without much of a fight and escorted him to prison.

"Once upon a time, in this very kingdom, the one who reigned at the top was only a 14 years old child. He was said to have terrorized the country for years, he was to receive his punishment at 3 PM." He wrote down in his journal before putting it away between two bricks.

In the end the time had come, the door of his cell swung open. Alfred kept calm while he was escorted to a big stage in front of the church. On the stage stood a guillotine. There was no expression on the young prince's face as he placed his head underneath the blade. When the church bells rang he smiled to the crowd and said as if he didn't care: "Ah, it's teati—" he couldn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by the tall device.

The "Son of Evil" was no more.


	2. Servant of Evil

"Ronald!" could be heard in every corner of the castle, even all the way down in the stables. That's where I, the little brother and loyal servant of Prince Alfred of Lucifena, had fallen asleep. I immediately jumped up, scaring poor Josephine who took her revenge by kicking me in the arse, sending me flying towards the door. I ran over to Alfred's room as fast as I could. 'Why would he call me like that? Would someone have broken into his room? Would something have caught fire?' I didn't even want to know! When I stormed into his room I couldn't help but shout "What's wrong, Alfred?" then I saw him sitting in his bed, smiling at me. He appeared to be more amused than usually. "Not funny." I told him, but all he said back was "To me it is~" I could clearly see my brother was holding back laughter.

Then it hit me. I fell asleep in a bale of hay again. I blushed slightly, shook the hay out of my hair and rearranged my clothes. Then I put my poker face back on. "Could you saddle up Josephine for me? I'd like to go to town today. On second thought, saddle up your own horse too, then we'll go together!" Alfred seemed to be very excited, so there was no way I could say no. "Of course, my Prince" I replied as always. I was fully aware of the fact this would annoy him, but I did pretty much everything for him, so it would be okay to do something for my own amusement once in a while, right?

"why won't you call me a Hero?" came from my big brother, my answer was simple: "have you ever saved anyone, young master?" "No, I guess not." "there's my answer." After that I left the room to saddle up the horses.

By the time our money was gone it was about lunchtime. Alfred was already at a sandwich stand, attempting to decide what to eat. "We're out? Really? Dude, I'm starving… Maybe he can lend us some money!" he said as he pointed at a very poor looking peasant. I looked at him questioningly, but he seemed so sure so I went anyway. Then a blonde man in blue and red passed. A Duke, good. And on top of that, he was surrounded with courtesans, so he had to be rich! I took out a little knife and easily cut the money pouch off his belt. I immediately returned to Alfred and paid lunch.

A few days later we went to Elphegort, a neighbouring country. We only went to see the capital though. Once there I got wowed by the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had silky brown hair and bright green eyes that seemed to be glowing he also wore a pair of oval glasses. Why he was wearing a cute dress was a complete mystery to me, but at least it looked good on him. I couldn't help but just stare at him. Apparently people could see I was staring. "Fell in love with him?" a man of about 20 asked me. Ha had duo toned hair, just like me, but natural, unlike me (I only dyed it this way so it was easier to tell me and Alfred apart). He was entirely clad in white and wore toned glasses, he also had a little beard. "I-I guess… you too?" "no." he replied. "we're best friends, that's all. But before you start hitting on him, you should know that he's engaged to Arthur, the Prince of Marlon." "thanks for the information, I wouldn't want to get scolded" I said as I laughed sheepishly. "My name's Eric." He said. "I'm Ronald of Lucifena." I said as I shook his hand. "Oh, so you're that 'Prince goes servant' guy?" "yup, I guess so." Alfred then walked up to me and nearly dragged me away. "Time for dinner, right? I'll see you later?" "yeah, sure."

"…what's wrong, young master? You haven't even touched your steak…" I asked. Clearly, if Alfred didn't eat his steak something was wrong. Really wrong. "huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just had a snack right before picking you up from your new friend, that's all~"

Young master said nothing until they got back home, until… "Ronald, I want you to return to Elphegort and kill every boy with brown hair and green eyes. take along whoever of the mercenaries you might need." My head struggled to process the order. Tears rolled down my own face, but when I heard poor Alfred sobbing I was sure something would have happened. Tears still running down I just bowed, picked up Ivan, Antonio, Gilbert and Undertaker and ran off to the stables.

After a second conversation with Eric I figured out Alan lives in the north part of the city. "okay, everyone knows our order. The four of you will start out in the south, I'll do north." "on your own?" Gilbert asked. Undertaker chuckled and said "He has to kill someone dear to him~" "How did you…" "I can read faces, and you, little boy, are an open book." I wasn't happy with Undertaker just throwing all that out, I needed my privacy too after all! "if you have to do it in privacy we'll respect that." Antonio suddenly said. I just smiled sadly at them and ran off.

Before reaching Alan's house I'd stolen a bouquet. 'Stupid, you're only making it harder for yourself!' but I ignored my inward cursing, if I loved him I would show him I did, even right before killing him.

I knocked on the door, bouquet behind my back. Alan opened up and I was speechless. Stupid nerves! "oh, you must be Ronald, Eric told me about y…" I shoved the bouquet into his arms and my face was red. "I-I… Y-you…. WOULD YOU LIKE TO WALK WITH ME?" Alan laughed. "Of course I would." There's no way I could kill him now.

"So…. You abandoned your title of Prince to be your brother's servant?" "yeah, Alfred wouldn't trust anyone but me, so it was a sacrifice I was willing to take" "and you don't regret that?" "absolutely not, I'd rather be a mere servant than a King that has to take important decisions, sit still and be pretty… The mental image alone scares me!" Alan laughed but went quiet very soon.

"I know why you're here, Ronald." Alan said. I stared at him with wide eyes as if he were crazy. "Then why won't you hide or run away?" I asked, I couldn't have imagined Alan would come with me if he knew what I was up to. "Because I would do the same for Arthur and Eric." He kissed my cheek. "I know you feel like you can't, but you promised your brother, right? You shouldn't break your promise…" I once more broke out in tears and took out my rapier. "…I'll make this fast and painless…" My hands were trembling, but somehow I did it. I stabbed Alan through the neck and caught him before he hit the ground. "You don't deserve to be left behind this disrespectful…" I put him down, took the bouquet and surrounded him with the flowers and placed a green rose in his hands. After that I returned to Antonio and the others. They were all done and waited for me to cheer me up.

'Alfred may never know of this. He'll be mad.'

The next day, when we came home, Alfred came running up to me, hugging me tight. "I tried to make dinner myself yesterday!" "Oh boy, what does the kitchen look like?" I answered, faking a smile. No answer from Alfred, it must be a mess. "Ronald, you look troubled… did something happen?" "No, it's nothing! I was just wondering… if I should make brioche for tea time." Alfred smiled. "Yes please, yours are the best!" That same innocent, playful smile… I guess it'll never be the same to me again.

I cursed to myself as I found out the people of our country were going to start a revolution. I cursed even more when I found Arthur and Eric had hired the master assassins Grell and Yao to hunt poor Alfred down and kill him later.

"There has to be a way to save Alfred, Right?" I asked Josephine as I brushed her hair, then she licked my cheek. "Hey, we might be identical twins, but I'm not…. Alfred! That's it!" I made my way to Alfred as fast as I could. "Alfred, about that—" "That tiny revolt? We can handle that~" "No, we can't! there are two assassins on their way here to capture you!" "you'll stop them!" "what if they kill me first? Then no one can protect you."

Alfred was silent. "Remember when we were little? When we switched places just for the heck of it?" more silence. I smiled sadly. "Let's play that again." I said as I put down black and yellow hair dye and started to take of my clothes. I set my glasses on Alfred's nose and said "no one will see the difference." Alfred started to cry, I didn't. I wanted to be strong for him, to serve him one last time. Alfred just stood still and did nothing. "… be that way" I stripped him of his clothes, put mine on him and dyed the back of his head black. "now get out, we don't have much time! And remember, from this day 'till the one you kick the bucket, you will be Ronald of Lucifena." Alfred nodded and ran out. I hurried to get into his clothes and dye the back of my head blonde.

"let's hope they'll fall for it."

"once upon a time, in this very kingdom there lived a pair of twins. The eldest became the prince of the kingdom and his brother was his loyal dog. Yes, it was my own cute brother who has reigned Lucifena for years and eventually went too far. I am glad I can take the punishment for him. Now Alfred is the servant and I am the prince, long ago we were divided by a sacrifice of my own, but I don't mind, he'll live and he'll be happy. With me or without."

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen from Lucifena, Elphegort and Marlon" Grell shouted over the crowd as I was dragged onto the same stage. "Welcome and thank you for coming to the punishment of Prince Alfred of Lucifena." I was forced into the guillotine. "This little fourteen years old boy has terrorised our and other countries long enough!" "Boooring~" I said. Grell wasn't amused. Then again, nobody in the crowd was. "Off with his head!" Arthur shouted, followed by Eric "You've pushed your luck far enough!". The churches' bells rang. "Ah, it's time for the t-" Grell and Yao had enough too and pulled the lever.

The Servant of Evil was no more.


	3. Son of White

Ever since I was little I have been picked on… "I'm sorry for being alive…" I would say, but they kept yelling at me, complaining about my meaningless existence. Everyone in my village had brown hair, I was an outcast for being blonde, only having a little patch of brown hair. When I was very depressed I would go to the forest, to the thousand years old tree in the middle. There, I would pray to God. "being like this is so very lonely, I don't care who, but please just give me a friend!"

Once, when I went to the forest, I found a passed out boy near the tree. After quite some time I finally got him to wake up. "Are you okay?" I asked "y-yes, I guess so…" the boy said, he was still shaking a bit "It must have been my asthma again. Thank you for helping me" he smiled "I'm Alan Humphries" he said as he extended a hand "I'm Eric Slingby. Nice to meet you, Alan." Not long after we became good friends, but we weren't all that alike. He was the one with the prettiest brown hair in the entire village, it was even prettier than the girls' hair… Everyone loved his sweet voice and smile. I, on the other hand, was still hated. "I've been wondering, Alan… Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you feel bad for me? Because I'm not as good as you?" Alan frowned and pulled me into a tight hug, he told me "Don't listen to them, the most amazing person in this entire village is you!" I couldn't help myself, I just bursted out in tears in his arms.

I didn't care about everyone's opinion anymore, because even if the entire world laughed at me and despised me, all I needed to be happy was someone who needed me, someone who wanted to be my friend. And that someone was Alan.

About a year after becoming best friends Alan and I ran away from the village and we started to live in the capital of Elphegort where we worked for William Freesis' wife.

Once, a blonde man with green eyes and …uh…. 'amazing' eyebrows stayed over at the manor, he appeared to be the prince of Marlon, an overseas country. When he and Alan met, everything turned upside-down. "I'm home, Eric!" "Welcome ho—A-Alan… why are you….pffft…. wearing a dress?" I asked him, finding it hard to hold back my laughter. "Do-Don't laugh at me! Arthur insisted on me wearing this!" "why? Is it a fetish or something?" "No, it's that two men loving each other is complete taboo in his country and his title as Prince would be taken from him if anybody found out!" "that makes sense" I said, nodding a bit. "Hmph… and I had such good news to tell you too…" "huh? What is it?" Alan smiled brightly at me "Arthur and I are getting married!" "That's great, Alan. I'm happy for you." Yes, that's what I said… but if he left for Marlon with Arthur, I'd be all alone again…

A few days later I met a boy from Lucifenia, I'm sure he wasn't older than fourteen years, staring at Alan. I knew that stare, he was deeply enough with him. "Fell in love with him?" I asked him. He snapped out of it and stared at me confusedly. "I-I guess… you too?" "no." I replied. "we're best friends, that's all. But before you start hitting on him, you should know that he's engaged to Arthur, the Prince of Marlon." "Thanks for the information, I wouldn't want to get scolded!" he said as he laughed sheepishly. "My name's Eric" I said. "I'm Ronald of Lucifenia." He said when we shook hands. "oh, so you're that 'Prince goes servant guy?" "Yup, I guess so." Another boy who looked like him then walked up to us and dragged Ronald away. "Time for dinner, right?" He asked the other. "I'll see you later?" "yeah, sure."

Two days later every man with brown hair and green eyes had been killed off by the army of Lucifenia, why the Prince had given this order was unknown to every one of us. Alan was nowhere to be found, so Arthur and I had decided to go out and look for him. Alan was a smart kid, so we were sure he had found a good hiding spot and that he was waiting for us to find him, but we didn't have that luck. There Alan was, lying on the ground, surrounded by flowers. He had some kind of sad smile on his face… it actually looked quite peaceful, but peace was not what we felt. "What are we going to do now?" I asked Arthur "Surely, the people of Lucifenia won't take this… I'll contact some friends of mine, then we'll rid Lucifenia of that tyrant of a Prince." Arthur said.

Together with Yao and Grell, Arthur and I had captured Prince Alfred. On the day of the execution many people came to see it, even poor Ronald was forced to watch before being permanently banned from Lucifenia. Just a few minutes to three Grell started talking. "Dear Ladies and Gentlemen from Lucifenia, Elphegort and Marlon," Grell shouted over the crowd as Alfred was dragged onto the stage and forced into the guillotine. "Welcome and thank you for coming to the punishment of Prince Alfred of Lucifenia. This little fourteen years old boy has terrorized our and other countries long enough!" "Boooring~" Alfred dared to say "Off with his head!" Arthur shouted, after which I yelled "You've pushed your luck far enough!" "ah, it's time for the t—" with that, Alfred's head was cut off.

Back in Elphegort, a few weeks later I had moved to a town near the sea. I started to live in a chapel that was said to be haunted. One day when I came back with some groceries I heard someone say what I used to say "I'm sorry for being alive!" "they shouldn't just have banned you!" "yeah, they should have executed you too, you were his accomplice after all!" some people yelled at the teen they were beating up. I put down my stuff and pushed my way through the crowd. Yes, it was what I was afraid of, it was poor little Ronald. "hey you guys, take someone of your own size!" the sixteen year olds turned around, and suddenly, they weren't as cool anymore and ran away, so did the crowd. I got Ronald inside and took care of his injuries. "these guys got you good…" no reply. "did you really walk all the way here?" still no reply, until five minutes later. "these guys were right… I was the one that should have gotten killed…" I stared at him with wide eyes. "why would you say something like that? You only followed orders! And the fact that you really loved Alan didn't make it any easier on you." "I-I'm sorry, mister Eric… I-I'd like to be alone for now…" he said before walking away.

After 45 minutes he still hadn't come back, so I went to look for him. I stopped looking when I heard a voice coming from the confession box. "Ronald shouldn't have died in my place! Please… just… please give me my little brother back!" I froze in my place when it finally hit me… the boy I had saved was not Ronald after all, the boy I pitied for being forced to look at his brother's death wasn't Ronald either… no, it wasn't the servant of evil, it was the son of evil!

That night Alfred was at the beach. I had no idea what he was doing there, but it didn't matter to me. I took the knife out of my pocket and aimed it at his back, but just before I could stab him… I realized something. He too, was picked on. He too, was lonely. Like me quite some time ago. No, I couldn't possibly kill him.

'Dear Alan, please forgive me, but I couldn't take your revenge… I saw too much of myself in this child. Really, he couldn't cook at all! But the brioche I taught him to make wasn't all that bad. I'm just wondering… How is it that I saw his brother that night at the beach?"


End file.
